The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image by using developer, and a method implemented in an image forming apparatus to release a regulation on attachment/detachment of developer storage portions.
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer to form a color image, a plurality of image forming units are provided. For example, in this type of image forming apparatus, a plurality of image forming units are arranged in alignment along a direction in which a sheet is conveyed by a sheet conveying portion. The plurality of image forming units form the color image by overlaying images on the sheet conveyed by the sheet conveying portion. A plurality of developer storage portions are attached to the image forming apparatus, wherein the developer storage portions store developer such as toner that is supplied to the image forming units. The developer storage portions are replaced at arbitrary timings by the user. Here, there is known an image forming apparatus that includes a lock mechanism configured to regulate attachment/detachment of the developer storage portions until an out of developer in any of the developer storage portions is detected so that the remaining amount of developer in the developer storage portion at the time of replacement is reduced.